1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection system for a pressure transmitting device of a plant for inspecting major control process values of a plant such as pressure, liquid level and so on.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a site installation type pressure transmitting device for pressure system transmitting pressure, liquid level, flow rate and the like among devices of the plant, an operator connects a pressure generating source, a reference pressure gauge or a current measuring gauge to the device so as to perform inspection upon data collection of periodic inspection.
In this case, experience of the operator is a very important factor of a technique for generating the reference pressure, and sometimes, a problem may occur in inspection time, calibration accuracy of gauges, data accuracy and the like, and an error in transfer of data to a record sheet may further occur.
However, in the conventional art, there has existed no automated gauge inspection system for pressure system which does not depend upon the experience and skill of the operator.
A system which enables diagnosis of sensors for a differential pressure and a pressure transmitting device has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-247881.).
In the above-described inspection method of the pressure transmitting device, the time efficiency at the inspection and accuracy of inspection data may be affected by ability, experience and skill of an inspector. Furthermore, there has existed no system which refers to inspection history including changes in inspection data of past time and automatically determines an inspection result on site.